pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion's Silvally (Legend Heroes)
|gender = Genderless |ability = |current = With Gladion |evolution = 1 |prevonum = 772 |firstevoname = Mission: Total Recall! |firstevoep = TBA |firststagename = Type: Null |evo1num = 773 |numeps1 = 12|java1 = Toru Sakurai|ball = Premier|java2 = Toru Sakurai|enva1 = Abe Goldfarb‎‎|enva2 = Abe Goldfarb‎‎}} Gladion's Silvally is a Legendary Pokémon he obtained in Alola. History Prior to Legend Heroes: Sun & Moon Silvally was a Pokémon created to fight Ultra Beasts. Four years ago, Silvally was created by an evil scientist of the Aether Foundation, Faba. During his research, Faba attempted to release an Ultra Beast into the Pokémon world in hopes of fulfilling Lusamine's dreams. However, a Nihilego emerged from the Ultra Wormhole and attacked Lillie. Faba and Gladion couldn't do anything but watch in horror until Silvally came and saved Lillie's life. Afterwards, Faba declared Silvally as a failure and placed restraints on it, which caused it to de-evolve into Type: Null. Its daring rescue as well as its appearance unintentionally caused Lillie to become fearful of touching Pokémon. Legend Heroes: Sun & Moon Silvally first appeared as a Type: Null in Rising from the Ruins!, in a secluded cave on Akala Island. After being called out, Silvally began to act restless due to the stress brought by its helmet. The Pokémon eventually calmed down after being comforted by Gladion. It later appeared in A Dream Encounter!, where it began acting restless again. Gladion inferred from its uneasiness that it had sensed the presence of an Ultra Beast. Silvally appeared again in A Masked Warning!, where it was seen training with Gladion on Ten Carat Hill until they were interrupted by Ash, who had been teleported there by Nebby. Silvally started growling at Nebby, causing Nebby to start crying and leading Gladion to the conclusion that Nebby is the Ultra Beast his Pokémon sensed before. Later, Gladion accepted Ash's challenge to battle, choosing Silvally to fight against Ash's Lycanroc. Silvally was able to overpower Lycanroc and managed to throw it in the nearby lake. This dirtied Lycanroc's fur, which temporarily caused it to go berserk. Once Lycanroc had calmed down, the battle continued, and Silvally quickly defeated Lycanroc. Silvally briefly appeared in Night of a Thousand Poses!, where it was seen with Gladion after Lillie had been teleported to him by Nebby. Upon seeing Silvally, Lillie recalled a brief, traumatic scene from the incident that once again rendered her unable to touch Pokémon, including Snowy. In Mission: Total Recall!, Faba stole back Silvally after defeating Gladion's Umbreon and Lycanroc and putting its Trainer to sleep with Hypnosis. Gladion, together with Lusamine, later retrieved Silvally from Faba's office and used it to confront Faba, who was trying to erase Lillie's memories. Ordered to save Lillie, Silvally broke its mask and attacked Faba's Alakazam, breaking the Psychic hold it had on Gladion's sister. It then used the RKS System and a Dark Memory to turn into a Dark-type and defeated Faba's Pokémon with a Dark-type Multi-Attack. After being brought to safety, Lillie recognized Silvally as the Pokémon that saved her four years ago and overcame her fear of touching Pokémon. In Family Determination!, Gladion used Silvally to help him and his sister overcome obstacles on the way to the Altar of the Sunne. Standing right before the altar was a horde of Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o, led by a Totem Kommo-o. Thanks to the help of Lillie and Snowy, Gladion was given enough time to give Silvally a Fairy Memory, allowing to resist Kommo-o's attacks and defeat it. Silvally was later used to battle Lusamine's Absol alongside Gladion's other Pokémon. Having its feet frozen in place by Absol's Ice Beam, Gladion used a Fire Memory, allowing Silvally to melt the ice and counterattack. This released the hold it had on Gladion's other Pokémon thanks to its Mean Look. Gladion later used a Steel Memory to change Silvally to a Steel-type, allowing it to ferry him across the sea of poison the Nihilego-possessed Lusamine left behind. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Gladion had to calm Silvally down again. Gladion recognized its behavior as a bad omen. It was later sent out as its Trainer and the other Ultra Guardians witnessed an Ultra Wormhole form above the Altar of the Sunne, where it sensed two presences coming out. In the next episode, Silvally teamed up with Pikachu to free Nebby and Lunala from Team Rocket's electric net. In The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, it was revealed that Silvally was able to perform Breakneck Blitz, which it used along with Ash's Pikachu, Kiawe's Marowak, and Lana's Popplio's Z-Moves to help separate Nebby from Necrozma and to give Necrozma enough Z-Power to turn it back into its true form. However, this attempt failed as the amount of Z-Power was too little and Necrozma used it to power itself up instead. Silvally later joined the rest of Alola in showering Necrozma with Z-Power, causing it to separate from Nebby and revert to its normal form. Necrozma still had not absorbed enough Z-Power though and tried to capture Nebby again, but was stopped in its tracks by Silvally who attacked it with Air Slash. In SM129, Gladion used Silvally during the Battle Royal round of the Manalo Conference, where it was able to defeat several Pokémon. It was among the 16 Pokémon remaining at the end, securing Gladion a place in the next round. In SM135, Gladion used Silvally to drive Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp away from Mimo, whom they were harassing. Later, Silvally was the second and last Pokémon Gladion chose to use in his semifinals battle against Kiawe; it was to face Kiawe's Turtonator. The battle continued in SM136 where Silvally got its foot stuck when using Crush Claw, allowing Kiawe to attack with Inferno Overdrive. Gladion threw Silvally a Fire Memory, turning Silvally into a Fire-type, which minimized the damage Inferno Overdrive caused before it defeated Turtonator, securing Gladion a place in the final round. Personality Silvally has the ability to sense the presence of Ultra Beasts and Ultra Wormholes. Silvally often becomes stressed when it senses danger, barking and lashing out when it feels threatened. As a Type: Null, its helmet was also a source of anxiety for it. Despite its anxiousness, it appears to trust its Trainer, and can be calmed down with Gladion's words. It eventually became able to trust Gladion enough to use the full extent of its power, breaking its restraints. It also has a strong connection to Lillie, having saved her from Nihilego during her childhood. It inadvertently caused Lillie's fear of Pokémon, and was ultimately what caused her to stop fearing them. For whatever reason, Gladion wants Silvally's existence to remain a secret. After breaking its mask, it gained access to the RKS System. Moves Used Variations of Multi-Attack Z-Moves Gallery Gladion Type Null.png|As a Type: Null Gladion Silvally Dark.png|As a Dark-type Gladion Silvally Fairy.png|As a Fairy-type Gladion_Silvally_Fire.png|As a Fire-type Gladion_Silvally_Steel.png|As a Steel-type Gladion Silvally Rock.png|As a Rock-type Gladion Type Null Adventures.png|Type: Null in the manga Type_Null_and_Gladion_Adventures.png|Type: Null and Gladion in the manga Gladion Silvally Adventures.png|Silvally in the manga Gladion_Type_Null_Air_Slash.png|Using Air Slash as Type: Null Gladion_Type_Null_Crush_Claw.png|Using Crush Claw as Type: Null Gladion_Type_Null_Double_Hit.png|Using Double Hit as Type: Null Gladion_Type_Null_Swords_Dance.png|Using Swords Dance as Type: Null Gladion Silvally Air Slash.png|Using Air Slash Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Fairy.png|Using Multi-Attack as a Fairy-type Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Dark.png|Using Multi-Attack as a Dark-type Gladion Silvally Multi-Attack Rock.png|Using Multi-Attack as a Rock-type Gladion_Silvally_Fire_Crush_Claw.png|Using Crush Claw as a Fire-type Gladion_Silvally_Fire_Air_Slash.png|Using Air Slash as a Fire-type Gladion_Silvally_Steel_Air_Slash.png|Using Air Slash as a Steel-type Jane Silvally.png Gladion_and_Silvally.png SM047.png SM049.png Trivia *Prior to its evolution, Type: Null was the first Pokémon to be nicknamed as its evolved form, Silvally. *Unlike most other Pokémon in the anime, Silvally is not kept inside of a normal Poké Ball, instead being housed in an Premier Ball. *Silvally is the only Pokémon capable of using Breakneck Blitz in the anime to not be owned by Ash. Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters